Ya lo sabía
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: AU, Gakuen/ Hay tres cosas que el danés aprendió muy bien en ese año escolar sobre el amor: Siempre hace que los opuestos se atraigan, idiotiza pero no mata y de alguna forma… te sube notas en el colegio. Summary desabrido ¿no?


**Title: **Ya lo sabía. | **Pairing:** S_ø_ren Andersen (Denmark) /Lukas Bondevik (Norway)

**Words: **1.843 |** Rating: **K+

Dedicado especialmente para Seiji Matsumoto (**Marceline**), a quien prometí hacerle un fanfic donde pudiera aparecer Iggy y el gringo, aunque desgraciada ¿o afortunadamente? Me ha quedado un Dinamarca x Noruega. Un agradecimiento y dedicatoria especial a ella y Tania por haberme ayudado a organizar y lidiar con todas esas hermosas y sensuales ideas para desarrollar mis fics (Un día tenemos que hacer uno juntos y que sea ThorxLoki, ¡joder!). Puede que haya unas faltas de ortografía, luego volveré a editar este fic, siento que algo se me está escapando. Hace bastante que no he actualizado...

P.D: Seiji… mas te vale que Magda no me mate ni se aparezca por acá con su mejor cara de Dolan, cargando un hacha vikinga, cabreada y a por mis regiones vitales. Por que si me muero te mato (¿?).

P.D: ¡HOLA MARIANAAAAA! Ojalá que a ti y a Pau os comience a gustar el yaoi o las siguientes vacaciones no haré que peguéis el ojo después de todo el material en animé que voy a llevar a la casa :DD

**Summary: **AU**. **Hay tres cosas que el noruego aprendió muy bien en ese año escolar sobre el amor: Siempre hace que los opuestos se atraigan, idiotiza pero no mata y de alguna forma… te sube notas en el colegio.

**Disclaimer:** Esta parte es donde expreso de una y mil maneras que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y no a la autora (la awesome yo): **Akasha Odinson**, quien utiliza a los personajes sin ánimo de lucro. Si esta serie fuera mía, de alguna forma habría Gore y Yaoi en la mitad de los episodios.

**Advertencia: **¿Algo de OOC? (¡Bah, es un AU!) Alguna que otra palabrita**,** shonen ai y fluff escolares~

* * *

Estás agotado y adormilado, lo último que quieres hacer ahora es tumbarte como una piedra en tu dormitorio a echar la siesta un rato. Y bueno, si es que eso llega a ser posible con aquel inquieto e idiota danés que tienes por compañero.

¿Te acuerdas como se conocieron?

Aunque intentes fruncir el ceño para evitarte las miradas de los otros estudiantes en los pasillos, por dentro sonríes cual quinceañera al recordar tu primer día de clases en la Academia W; Que fue exactamente a la segunda semana del inicio de cursos. Eran apenas las siete y media de la mañana, las aves trinaban, el cielo estaba despejado, los italianos comían pasta, una alarma de auto sonaba en la lejanía… y S_ø_ren jugaba lucha libre con sus demás compañeros de clase, usando como arma a cuanto objeto o incluso a algún poco afortunado ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino.

Los demás alumnos que se mantenían a una distancia prudente del espectáculo y protegidos tras el escritorio o los ventanales, vitoreaban, sacaban pancartas de apoyo, prorrumpían en aplausos y abucheos a los beligerantes alumnos que seguían rompiéndose la mandarina en gajos como salvajes. Solo unos valiente mexicano y argentino, auxiliándose de un megáfono hacían el seguimiento de la pelea como los comentaristas.

"Jones y Braginski se aplican técnicas de lucha greco-romana. Ruedan por el piso hasta golpearse con la pizarra. Braginski se levanta y cae con todo su peso sobre Jones. Andersen vuelve a esquivar una de las butacas voladoras que arrojó su contrincante, se aproxima a Oxenstierna y… ¡¿Che, de donde sacó esa hacha?!"

"Oxenstierna está en el piso. Andersen sube al escritorio usando al gringo como arma, Jones chilla. Andersen saltará y le va a aplicar la llave de la garza borracha a Oxenstierna. ¡El público enloquece!"

La narración de los dos latinos y las palabras de apoyo fueron interrumpidas de súbito cuando de pronto… Un director salvaje aparece.

"¡ANDERSEEEEEN!"

La mera presencia del director Rómulo Vargas hizo que el tumulto de estudiantes se dispersase por el pasillo, temerosos por un reporte de mala conducta o una reprimenda en su oficina. En ese momento a S_ø_ren ni lo conocías, pero como te dijo después, lo del reporte era cosa que no le importaba mucho, ya que no solo su historial estaba repleto de los dichosos papelitos. No señor, ya había pasado incluso de tener un archivero para todos sus reportes… ¡Los susodichos llenaban una oficina anexa!

El director Vargas se dio un golpe en la frente y suspiró pesadamente al ver que eran los mismos revoltosos de siempre. Algunas veces te preguntaste si alguno de ellos se iba a graduar. Pero como había dicho una vez en tono de broma el director: "Si nadie lo hace, siempre queda la vacante para otros cuatro conserjes en la academia".

Cuando S_ø_ren regresó al aula miró socarrón a Berwald, quien en ese momento recibía toda la atención del finlandés a su lado, un poco preocupado por los rasguños en la cara del sueco. Lo mismo con el americano y el ruso que charlaban y recibían regaños por sus respectivos _amigos_.

"Je, ese trío de calzonazos…", Escuchaste al danés mascullar burlonamente. Pero tomando en cuenta que era el único idiota sentado en la parte posterior, en la esquina del salón sin otra compañía más que el polvo y algunas bolas de papel te diste cuenta que no tenía ni perro que le ladrara, mas en cuanto se percató de tu existencia en la segunda fila de enfrente, se sentó a toda velocidad en el asiento libre de tu butaca.

"Soy S_ø_ren," Te extendió la mano mientras acomodaba todos sus útiles sobre la mesa. "¿Eres nuevo verdad?".

Pensaste en decirle con sarcasmo que si acaso eso no era la cosa más obvia del planeta pero solo se te ocurrió asentir sin muchos ánimos, esperando que tuvieras la oportunidad en algún momento del día para cambiarte de lugar. Algo te decía que ese año iba a ser muy, pero muy largo.

A pesar de todo, ocurrieron cosas que nunca te habían pasado por la cabeza.

De pronto S_ø_ren dejó de pelearse con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, mejoró sus trabajos, sus notas subieron… un poco. De alguna manera esa diversión tuya por golpearlo con el libro de historia cada vez que se dormía en clase se convirtió en una gran ayuda para él. Sobre todo porque también del modo más raro empezaste a apreciar la compañía del danés a la hora de estudiar juntos para los exámenes. Los demás bromeaban con que si seguían así de juntos, todo el mundo pensaría que llevabais una relación.

Y la verdad es que te comenzaste a hacer la idea de que terminarían casándose, comprando una casa a las afueras de Dinamarca, tendríais tres hijos (alguno tendría que ser una niña), les llevaríais a la misma academia donde estudiaron juntos y les contarías la inconclusa historia de cómo se conocieron ustedes dos…

Hasta que caíste en cuenta que esos pensamientos no eran normales.

Te cuestionaste si es que eso era posible. "¿Yo? ¿Amar al idiota?", La idea te llenaba de vergüenza. Si tu familia llegara a saber que te gusta otro hombre lo encontrarían humillante y en el proceso te desheredarían. En ese momento fue cuando te horrorizó a idea que alguien se percatara de tus sentimientos, cuando toda tu vida habías luchado por mantenerlos a raya. Desde siempre habías sido una persona de lo más inexpresiva y eso a veces asusta a la gente, pero no a ese danés gritón. Por eso, después de mucho pensarlo y reunir el valor suficiente para llegar al punto de rebajarte a una declaración formal, decidiste que ibas a aceptar esos sentimientos.

El muy idiota estaba sentado en las gradas de la cancha y en grandes platicas con el holandés de la otra clase. Habían estado muy ocupados jugando fútbol y ambos estaban jadeantes y sudorosos. Te dieron muchos celos con todos esos pensamientos _malo__s_ en tu cabecita. Últimamente habías estado viendo feo a todo aquel o aquella que posara sus ojos sobre el de los cabellos alborotados y era más que conocido coloquialmente como: _El síndrome de la novia celosa_.

Avanzaste a paso seguro dispuesto a golpearlo con lo primero que tuvieras en las manos… Una carta que habías hecho en su habitación, que rompiste miles de veces antes de convencerte que estaba perfecta.

A tu manera, claro.

Supiste que el holandés te divisó a la distancia porque en ese momento, S_ø_ren giró la cabeza mirando donde estabas tú, sin disimular mucho lo que le debió haber comentado el inoportuno cara de tulipán.

Le extendiste un papel a S_ø_ren con tu mejor cara de poker pero tus traidoras mejillas ardían sonrojándose. "Si tú mencionas algo te mato." Siseaste amenazante, asegurándole con firmeza al neerlandés para que se hiciera una idea de la tortura que sería victima si abría el pico. Govert hizo un ademán imitando el movimiento para cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios mientras la cara de S_ø_ren era todo un poema.

"_Te amo. No te acostumbres o me hagas volver a repetirlo ni por escrito ni en público, animal. _

_P.D: ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?"_

_-Lukas._

Huiste hasta el otro extremo de la cancha y le escuchaste pegar un grito. Seguramente después de haber leído tú _magnifica carta,_ sin despegar los ojos de ahí debió haber dicho algo como "¿Donde se metió Lukas?".

"¿Lukas? Yo solo veo un punto rojo ahí a lo lejos.", escuchaste que Govert musitó seguido de una sonora carcajada de los dos rubios. Quizá fue tu imaginación o algo, pero sentiste la mirada de S_ø_ren clavándose en tu espalda y efectivamente, con tu cara roja como tomate estabas haciendo el ridículo. Te encaminaste a toda velocidad hasta la habitación que compartías con S_ø_ren. Pensabas que había sido una pésima idea haber cometido semejante estupidez mientras agarrabas a puñetazos a la pobre almohada y sin darte cuenta, tu dolor de cabeza entró muy sonriente por la puerta.

Se acercó de improviso, sentiste su mano tomándote del mentón, mirándote con un par de orbes azules traviesas. Cerraste los ojos, sabías perfectamente qué iba a pasar por como lentamente se acortaron la distancia entre ustedes y los labios de él te atraparon sin que tu supieras que hacer, notando como su lengua se deslizaba y acariciaba la tuya. Hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron más que avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer.

Después todo terminó dando igual. S_ø_ren siempre esperaba los viernes con ansias porque, por alguna estupidez que ya no recuerdas (Quizá una apuesta o algo por el estilo), tenías que ir a escribirle en su muro cositas y otras ternezas de carácter empalagoso.

Pero generalmente todos esos mensajes terminaron siendo un basto:

**Lukas Bondevik:** …

…

…

…

…

.…. Te amo.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que ya perdiste la cuenta de todos los insultos (entre los más extravagantes o comunes) que le has dicho, las putadas que le has hecho y los malos tratos que le das a veces por lo estresado que te sientes, Andersen siempre regresa a tu lado, con una gran sonrisa que hace tiempo dejó de ser de superioridad, eternamente dispuesto a que le dejes estar siempre a tu lado. Pero eso ya lo sabías. Y es que claro, tendrás una historia completa que contarles a tus hijos.


End file.
